


Like a date

by StrikerStiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean itiraflarda pek iyi değildi. (neyse ki, Seamus öyleydi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyjuicepotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjuicepotion/gifts).



Sınıfta bir patlama sesi çınlarken bütün başlar arka taraftaki masaya doğru döndü. Snape'in adımlarının ölçüsüyse birazcık bile bozulmamıştı.

“Kazanlarınızı yok etmek konusundaki yeteneğinizi iksirde gösterebilseydiniz, Bay Finnigan.” dedi monoton, küçümseyici bir sesle. “Belki de dersimden geçebilirdiniz.” Asasının tek hareketiyle eriyerek masaya yayılmakta olan kazanı yok etti. “Gryffindor'dan 50 puan.”

Dean onun çenesini sıktığını görebiliyor olsa da o anda bir şey söyleme şansı olmadığı için uzanıp masanın altından onun bileğini tuttu. Bu temas Seamus'u biraz rahatlatmış gibi görünüyordu, omuzları gevşedi.

“Başka bir felaket yaratan var mı?” diye sordu Snape, yine aynı monoton sesle, özellikle Gryffindor'ların yoğun olduğu masalara bakıyordu. “Devam edin.”

Dean ders boyunca onun bileğini bırakmadı. Neyse ki, Snape Harry'nin yamuk kestiği gebreotlarıyla ilgili söylenmekten, buna yorum yapacak zaman bulamadı.

************  
“Beklesene- Seamus!” Dean sanki hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi hızla yürümekte olan Seamus'un arkasından nefes nefese kalmıştı. 

“Bıktım. Dean anlıyor musun? Bıktım. Bu dersi daha fazla almak istemiyorum. Hayatım boyunca o adamı bir kere daha görmek zorunda kalmak istemiyorum-”

“İksir'i bırakamazsın.” dedi Dean, onu anlıyordu ama hayatını mahvetmesine de izin verecek değildi. “McGonagall'ın ne dediğini unuttun mu-”

“Hatırlıyorum.” diye sözünü kesti Seamus ters bir sesle. “Ben sadece çok sıkıldım, Dean.”

“Biliyorum.” Bir an durup bunun için iyi bir zaman olup olmadığını düşündü, sonra _cesaret_ diye hatırlattı kendine, o bir Gryffindor'du sonuçta. “Ne diyorum biliyor musun, bu hafta sonu seninle dışarı çıkmalıyız.”

“Her hafta sonu dışarı çıkıyoruz.” dedi Seamus, hala irite bir sesle. Sonra kaşları çatıldı. “Yani- bir randevu gibi mi?”

Dean başını salladı.

“Oh.” Diğerinin gözleri büyümüştü. “Ben- bilmiyordum. Yani benden hoşlandığını- hoşlanıyorsan?”

Dean tekrar başını salladı.

İkisi de konuşmadılar.

“Eğer bir sorun olacaksa-” diye başladı sonra, endişeyle. “O zaman-”

“Sorun olacağını sanmıyorum.” dedi Seamus sırıtarak. “Beni öpecek misin?”

“İlk randevumuza bile çıkmadık!” diye itiraz etti Dean.

“Tanrı aşkına Thomas.” Seamus gözlerini devirerek ona yaklaştı. “Her şeyi bana yaptırıyorsun.”  
“Sadece tek bir öpücük.” dedi Dean. “Bunu ağırdan almak istiyorum, anlıyorsun değil mi, her şeyi doğru yaptığımızdan-”

****************  
İkisi bir sonraki dersleri olan Kehanet'e 20 dakika geç ve üstleri başları epeyce dağılmış bir halde girdiler.


End file.
